


Caring For You

by flickawhip



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura refuses to let Mia do all the work...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caring For You

Laura refuses to let Mia do all the work. She had been happy to let Anita do it... when Anita was the dominant personality, but now... Mia is almost human, too close to human for Laura to let do all the work. Mattie seems proud when she finds Laura combing out Mia's hair, almost motherly looking. What Mattie and Mia didn't know was how Laura was really feeling. The love that Laura had pushed away when Mia was Anita had come back stronger. She could no longer ignore it, and... when Mia began to almost cry, it was Laura who moved to embrace her, allowing her to cry, accepting that now the roles had reversed, it was her turn to care for Mia.


End file.
